Otro San Valentín ¿más?
by Belu-Saku
Summary: Es San Valentín y Kenma, frustrado, intenta entender sus sentimientos hacia su capitán, mientras éste simplemente parece no enterarse, "¿Has visto a alguien muy cercano a ti con otra persona y eso te ha molestado mucho?" Ken/Kuroo.


**Feliz Samba Lentin~** otro año más, vengo con mi cutre drabble que debo subir este día porque creo que es la única cosa que cumplo cuando escribo :´D

Honestamente, quería hacer un OiIwa pero pensé "oye ya, joder, toca otra pareja, deja de pensar en esos dos" y quería un BokuAka pero todo lo que se me venía era angst y decidí hacer de estos porque... puedo... básicamente :´D

Este es el segundo drabble que hice, el primero era tan angst que hasta me daba pena a mi y decidí hacer este por lo que éste es el que no estaba pensado para nada... jaja, soy un desastre... y aún estoy esperando que me echen del fandom de HQ de una vez por todas porque en poco tiempo publiqué ya tres cosas xD

.

**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! es obra de Furudate Haruichi, yo sólo uso sus personajes para crear historias sin fines lucrativos~

**Advertencias:** OOC, fijo... Escrito en una hora y media, literalmente, y beteado en 10 minutos, son las 6 de la mañana... no esperen nada decente... El hecho que lo este escribiendo en tan poco tiempo y sin planificación, sólo escribiendo lo que se me venía a la cabeza debería bastar para saber que leerán... algún día tengo que dignarme a hacer algo decente.

**Otros:** La verdad es que leía mucho de ellos hace muuuucho tiempo, pero lo deje porque me molesto (?) que siempre fuese Kuroo quien parece morirse por Kenma y éste le ignora, además de que le ponían demasiado frío y la verdad es que para mi, es un adolescente idiota como casi todos, que no sabe actuar hacia determinadas cosas que le pasan... por eso decidí que fuese Kenma quién llevase las riendas (?)

**Edit:** Espero que algún día, FF me dé un premio debido a los peores summarys y títulos de la historia~

Oh y por si no lo sabían, que he visto mucho error por ahí... Kenma llama Kuro a Kuroo, si leen el manga, en especial los raws, de eso se tienen que haber dado cuenta, pero la mayoría de gente parece no saberlo x´D

.

* * *

.

Por fin era catorce de febrero en Japón y la mayoría de parejas empezaban a poblar las calles llenas de adornos de corazones. En su mayoría eran chicas corriendo de un lado para otro terminando de preparar sus chocolates o comprando alguna cosa para su pareja o futura pareja…

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Kozume, el único hijo del matrimonio se disponía a pasar todo el día acostado en la cama sin hacer absolutamente nada y cuando decía nada, era nada, como mucho respiraría y ya habría que dar las gracias a que haría algo. En realidad no tenía nada que ver con el día que era, o más o menos, pero la verdad es que esa semana se la había pasado frustrado y lo último que quería era contacto con personas. Y no, no era porque justo cuando iba a conseguir una nueva arma en el CoD de repente se había ido la luz y ni siquiera había guardado la partida, era algo más… relacionado a su vida privada… esa parte de su vida la cual pensó que nunca tendría que lidiar, pero parecía que esa semana todo se había puesto en su contra y le había caído como balde de agua fría…

—Asco de vida… asco de todo…

La verdad es que admitir su problema era algo… complicado… no porque no lo entendiese, sino porque simplemente era demasiado embarazoso para su persona. Y todo era culpa de su capitán. Sí, Kuroo Tetsurou era el culpable de su inestabilidad emocional de esa semana. Kuroo y el capitán de Fukuroudani. Sin ellos, su vida seguiría igual de emocionante, bueno mentira, pero aún así, prefería su aburrida y calmada vida, a la que ahora empezaba a desarrollarse.

Y ahora el problema: Nekoma y Fukuroudani solían hacer entrenamientos conjuntos varias veces al año, cosa que a Kenma le era indiferente, al menos el otro _setter_ era calmado, el problema estaba en que ambos capitanes eran demasiado amigos… una amistad normal, según el punto de vista de otras personas, pero no para Kenma, que se le hacía molesta. En realidad era algo que le llevaba molestando desde hacía tiempo, pero había intentado ignorarlo distrayéndose con otras cosas, pero al final todo lo que se intenta ocultar sale a la luz y eso fue un gran golpe para él. Ya no era el hecho de que estaban todo el tiempo que podían juntos, ni que casi siempre estuviesen hablando o enviándose mensajes, él hacía algo parecido con Shouyou y no pasaba nada, era esa complicidad entre ambos lo que le molestaba. Parecía que se complementaban a la perfección y ambos eran felices con eso, pero el rubio no, le resultaba horrible. O sea, Bokuto era el enemigo ¿por qué esa maldita relación de tanta confianza? ¿Por qué siempre hablaba del capitán de Fukuroudani? ¿Por qué entrenaban juntos? ¿Siempre estaban hablando… de qué y por qué…?... y la verdad es que la lista de preguntas continuaba y sólo acababa en más frustración para él.

Hacía unos meses había decidido ignorarlos, cosa que nunca había podido hacer, y al final… tuvo que pasar eso… y ahí fue cuando parte de su mundo se vino abajo…

Fue algo de hace mes y medio. Era miércoles y ambos estaban practicando, uno los remates y el otro los bloqueos, mientras los _setters_ de los dos equipos estaban sentados descansando. Kuroo y Bokuto parecían hablar entusiasmados de algo, hasta que Bokuto resbaló y antes de caer al suelo, Kuroo intento cogerlo tirando de la camiseta del as hacia él, terminando en ambos en el suelo, uno encima del otro y con un fuerte golpe de frentes que acabo en risas por parte de ambos capitanes y gritos de preocupación de sus compañeros, la escena no era como para pensar en algo más, hasta que su capitán apoyo bien el brazo contra el suelo y el otro lo uso para enredar la cintura del de pelo plateado y así con un movimiento leve, ambos acabaron reincorporándose, y, cuando se sentaron, aún Bokuto sobre las piernas de Kuroo, le cogió de las mejillas para estirárselas y burlarse de lo patéticos que se veían ambos en el suelo, entonces el de pelo negro golpeo con su frente la del otro y, sin separarse, empezó a burlarse de lo idiotas que eran, haciendo que ambos, a pocos centímetros de distancia, se riesen tranquilamente… y ahí fue cuando Kenma sintió que su estómago le dolía y quería llorar.

Después de eso, antes de que él pudiese hacer o decir algo, Akaashi había salido del lugar sin mediar palabra y Bokuto, por fin, se separó de Kuroo para intentar hablar con su _setter_ que parecía haberse ido molesto, aunque más bien salió dolido, según pudo ver Kenma.

El resto de semanas habían sido unas pesadillas para él, no dejaba de pensar en ese inocente acto, ya que sabía que no había mala intención detrás de eso, pero no podía… le molestaba… y a cada hora que pasaba, el sentimiento era peor. Y, por primera vez en su vida, quiso ser el centro de atención, pero no de todos, sólo de Kuroo.

Y así, llegamos al sábado de San Valentín. O el día de tortura de Kenma, ya que para rematar las cosas, Kuroo le había mencionado que quedaría con Bokuto para festejar ese día juntos a falta de no tener a una pareja con quien festejarlo.

—Si mi pidieses que la pasase contigo, habría estado con gusto contigo… -suspiro- ¿Kuro, te gusta él?

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Él no era así, ese tipo de cosas nunca le habían preocupado, pero entonces ¿por qué? no es como que esperase que su vecino viniese a su casa con un ramo de flores y le dijese que le quería a él y que quería que estuviesen juntos siempre, porque eso era demasiado cursi, pero en el fondo, Kenma sabía que no le importaría lo más mínimo que eso sucediese.

Todo esto era un asco. San Valentín era un asco. Igual que las parejas. Además si te gusta una persona no necesitas un día específico para demostrárselo, puedes hacerlo todos los días. Esto era una tontería creada para gastar dinero. Él era inteligente, estaba solo y así no tendría que gastar sus ahorros en nadie ni…

¿Por qué su vista se nublaba? ¿Por qué? que pare… que pare de una vez… que alguien pare el dolor del pecho y las nauseas… por favor…

Enterró su rostro sobre su almohada mientras apretaba los dedos sobre las sábanas y los enroscaba.

—Kuro… yo…

Se mordió el labio inferior y decidió sentarse en la cama, seguramente estaba tan cansado que ya estaba haciendo cosas sin sentido y que no podía controlar, y él odiaba eso, no tener el control sobre sus emociones y acciones era algo que no le gustaba…

Respiro hondo durante varios segundos, hasta que la pantalla del móvil se ilumino dejando ver un nuevo mensaje de Shouyou. Tomo el móvil y lo abrió

"_Kenma~ feliz San Valentín~ ¿ya estas mejor? Kuroo-san hace unos días hablo con Sawamura-san y le dijo que parecías algo decaído y por eso el partido de práctica debía de esperar… parecía preocupado… ¿ha pasado algo?_"

Se quedo casi sin respiración. Mierda. Kuroo lo había notado. Pensaba que había ocultado bien su malestar pero parecía que no podía engañar tan fácilmente a su capitán.

Volvió a suspirar y tras pensar un buen rato en cómo responder, se dispuso a por fin empezar a escribir:

"_Gracias e igualmente. No pasa nada, es que me sentía algo mal del estómago… pero dentro de unos días se me pasará… no te preocupes._"

Lo envió y observo a su cortina cerrada. Estaba tentado a abrirla y ver a su vecino de toda la vida allí… era temprano, así que seguramente, Kuroo estaría arreglándose para irse con Bokuto y…

Se mordió el labio inferior y decidió escribir otro mensaje:

"_Shouyou… alguna vez… ¿viste a alguien muy cercano a ti con otra persona y eso te molesto mucho? ¿Y no puedes dejar de pensar en ello y lo único que logras es que te duela más el pecho y sentirte cada vez peor?_"

Lo envió y tras releer el mensaje, quería huir del país. Esto era demasiado vergonzoso. Este no era él.

Sintió su mano vibrar y abrió rápido el mensaje:

"_La verdad es que sí… una vez… bueno, más de una… el caso es que no sabía que me pasaba y se lo pregunte a los senpais y me dijeron que eran celos… y me explicaron que seguramente esa persona me gustaba… al principio me pareció muy cliché y no les quise hacer caso pero parecía que todo iba a peor… entonces me dijeron que pensase en la típicas cosas de parejas, como abrazos, besos, etc… y que si me imaginaba a mí con esa persona. Lo hice y era verdad, ellos tenían razón, me gustaba y estaba celoso… Kenma ¿te gusta alguien?_"

Lo releyó varias veces y luego de responderle con un "_no lo sé_", decidió intentar hacer lo que su nuevo amigo le había propuesto: Imaginarse a esa persona como su pareja. La verdad es que si Kuroo y él saliesen… sería… una experiencia nueva para él, nunca había estado con nadie… aunque recordaba que muchas veces que estaba nervioso, el de pelo negro le cogía las manos y todo parecía calmarse, también le había abrazado cuando entraba en pánico, y él se sentía completamente protegido. En más de una ocasión habían dormido juntos y admitía que su capitán tenía un calor corporal muy agradable. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, tanto en el instituto como fuera. Solían comer juntos y a veces sus familias se unían y cenaban todos… y… sí, en alguna ocasión, Kuroo le había besado, en la frente, pero ya era algo…

— ¿Cómo sería si me besase en los labios? Y si… me abrazase mientras me besa y acabásemos en la cama y…

Sintió su rostro arder y tuvo que cubrirlo con ambas manos para intentar bajar el color rojo. Maldito Shouyou y sus ideas… y hablando del diez de Karasuno, tenía un nuevo mensaje:

"_Hoy es San Valentín, ve y dile lo que sientes~ y si te rechaza… le matamos_"

Su rostro se iluminó con una pequeña sonrisa, casi inexistente.

"_Gracias, Shouyou… tengo una idea… ya te contaré luego como acabo… y ya pensaremos donde esconder el cuerpo._"

Lo envió y abrió otro mensaje, necesitaba hablar con Akaashi… urgente.

"_Akaashi, necesito que mantengas ocupado a Bokuto… no debe ver a Kuro…_"

Lo envió y por fin se digno a cambiarse el pijama por una ropa un poco más decente.

Mientras se ponía una camiseta, el móvil vibró y leyó el mensaje:

"_No sé lo que planeas, pero no pensaba dejar que Bokuto-san vea a Kuroo-san, menos hoy… al menos ahora sé que no tendré que preocuparme por Kuroo-san…_"

Bien, perfecto. Ahora sólo tenía que ir y hablar con Kuroo.

Salió de su casa y se dirigió a la del vecino. Conocía lo suficiente a esa familia como para entrar como si fuese su propia casa y así lo hizo. Lo primero que hizo fue caminar lentamente por el pasillo para ver si había alguien y, por su suerte, los padres del chico no estaban, bien… luego subió las escaleras rápidamente y se dirigió al cuarto del moreno. No tocó la puerta, simplemente abrió

—Kuro, yo… ¿eh?

El otro se estaba probando una camisa tranquilamente y antes de que pudiese abrocharse el primer botón, su puerta de abrió dejando ver a un Kenma bastante agitado

— ¿Ke-Kenma…?

—Ah… -no era la primera vez que le veía sin camiseta, ni la última, pero descubrir sus recientes sentimientos hacia el chico, le hacía ver las cosas un poco distintas

— ¿Estás bien…?

Y para su perdición, y goce, cabe destacar, el moreno se acercó a él aún con la camisa abierta. Él siempre se había destacado por ser una persona muy disimulada pero debía admitir que en estos momentos, seguramente le estaba mirando el pecho lo más descaradamente posible y no se arrepentía.

— ¿Kenma…?

—Ah… lo siento…

Mentira, no lo sentía. Y lo hubiese seguido prácticamente desvistiendo con la mirada si no fuese porque ya estaba siendo bastante obvio. Juntando todo su autocontrol, logró subir la mirada y chocarla con la del otro, que era una mezcla entre confusa y avergonzada.

—Ah… Bokuto no va a poder quedar contigo… Akaashi está con él…

Observó como su compañero sonreía orgulloso.

—Lo sabía… he ganado…

— ¿Eh?

—Tsukki y yo hicimos una apuesta… Tsukki dijo que al final, tanto Bokuto como yo, acabaríamos en un intento de cita a falta de que nuestros amores platónicos nos prestaran atención, pero yo la hice diciendo que al final, Akaashi iba a acabar medio secuestrando a Bokuto para que no estuviese conmigo y pasase San Valentín con él… -se volvió a reír- he ganado~

Kenma sólo se quedo con dos cosas de todo eso. La primera era que ¿por qué Kuro llamaba al chico de Karasuno por ese mote tan informal y confiable? Y lo segundo era lo de los amores platónicos…

—Kuro, tenemos que hablar…

—Dime…

—…

—…

—… ¿Quieres que te ayude con la camisa?

El otro se quedo unos segundos intentando asimilar lo preguntado y sin pensar mucho más, simplemente aceptó. Oh, no sabía lo que acababa de hacer.

—Yo quiero decirte algo muy importante…

Decía mientras usaba dos de sus dedos para bajar un poco la barbilla de su capitán a una altura que le fuese más fácil mantener la mirada. Luego, bajaba esa mano hasta el último de los botones de la camisa y con su otra mano cogía el lado contrario de la prenda para empezar a abrocharla

—Pero primero –ambas miradas se cruzaron e instintivamente, sin saber muy bien porque, el más alto retrocedió unos pasos, haciendo que Kenma le siguiese.

Abrochó el primer botón y su mano, descaradamente, recorrió su torso desnudo hasta llegar hasta el otro botón.

—Quiero que…

Segundo botón abrochado y el moreno se estaba preguntando si de verdad era él quién retrocedía o más bien era el bajito quien lo empujaba.

—Me respondas…

Tercer botón listo. Subió sus manos hasta el cuarto, donde apretó ligeramente esa zona de la camisa y Kuroo simplemente ya no pudo retroceder ya que la cama se lo impedía.

—Algo…

Se quedaron en silencio, sólo se oían sus respiraciones y el tiempo parecía detenido.

—Dime.

—…

—…

— ¿Qué es eso de sus amores platónicos… te gusta alguien? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Esas son como tres preguntas… pero bueno… -suspiro mientras levantaba la cabeza y desviaba la mirada hacia un lugar inespecífico- a ver… ya sabes, amor platónico es esa persona imposible, que a ti te gusta pero sabes que ella no siente lo mismo por ti. Sí, me gusta alguien y… no sé, tú no eres del tipo de persona que es muy fan de saber las vidas personales de los demás…

— ¿No confías en mi?

— ¿Eh? Claro que sí… es sólo que… ¿a qué viene esto, Kenma?

—Tú me gustas, Kuro…

—Ah… ¿¡Ah!?

Y por fin, después de varios segundos, se dio cuenta lo que había dicho. O sea, él iba ahí dispuesto a declararse, mentalizado para decírselo a la primera de cambio para luego poder salir corriendo y hacer como que no había pasado nada, un plan excelente sin dudas. Pero no había contado con el hecho de que Kuroo iba a reaccionar, bien o mal, e iba a intentar dar una respuesta… la verdad es que se le escapo un pequeño detalle, algo grande… demasiado grande… mierda.

—Ah… ¿ah?

El rostro de ambos paso de un segundo a otro a coger un rojo tan fuerte que podían compararse con un tomate. Empezaron a intentar decir alguna frase coherente pero sólo salían balbuceos y Kenma sólo deseaba despertar de una vez y replantearse su plan perfecto para declararse sin morirse de vergüenza en el intento.

Por fin soltó la camisa del otro e intentó que sus pies saliesen del lugar, pero su cuerpo no respondía, sólo podía sentir como temblaba y le costaba respirar. Para su alegría, el otro chico parecía estar pasando por algo parecido, al menos no estaba sólo.

—Ke-Kenma…

—Ah… yo… no… quería… bueno sí… pero… olvídalo…

—Realmente ¿quieres eso…?

No podía ver su rostro, ya que él había bajado el suyo pero podía sentir la desilusión en su voz y quería decirle que no, que no quería eso, pero a la vez tenía miedo de ser rechazado y que Kuroo no le volviese a hablar y… ¿qué iba a hacer?

Se tapo el rostro con las manos y decidió sentarse en la cama, la situación lo estaba superando.

Estuvo así unos minutos. La verdad es que mentiría si dijese que había estado pensado en algo. Su cabeza estaba en blanco y no sabía qué hacer.

De repente, sintió los brazos del más alto rodeándole y como una de sus manos le acariciaba la cabeza.

— ¿Kuro?

—Ya… ¿ahora puedo hablar yo?

—… S-sí…

El moreno se separó, para desgracia de Kenma, y le miro a los ojos.

—Tú eres mi amor platónico, Kenma… no sé si me estás jugando una broma o has perdido una apuesta o yo que sé… pero… tú me gustas ¿sí? Así que no me pidas que lo olvide…

— ¿No estás enfadado?

— ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Oh vamos… además hoy es el día del amor, debería estar prohibido enfadarse~

—Kuro…

Como casi todo lo que había hecho ese día, simplemente se dejo guiar por su corazón más que por la razón, y se lanzó a los brazos del otro, haciendo que acabasen ambos en el suelo, en una posición bastante parecida a la sucedida hace mes y medio atrás

— ¿Bokuto y tú… por qué… ese día…?

—Simplemente nos caímos y acabamos así... además, sólo somos amigos… Akaashi me mataría como le tocase como algo más que amigos –se reía

—Idiota…

La risa continuaba y por fin el rubio podía sentir que toda la tensión se iba. Aunque aún le quedaba algo. Oh dios, que vergüenza.

— ¿Puedo… -empezó a decir completamente avergonzado- besarte…?

Lo último lo dijo prácticamente en un susurro pero debido a la poca distancia que había entre ambos, Kuroo pudo oírlo a la perfección y por fin dejo de reírse, aunque su sonrisa no se borro mientras asentía.

El rubio, tímidamente, puso sus manos alrededor del rostro del otro y acercó el suyo, quedando a tan poca distancia, que ambos podían hasta sentir el latido acelerado del otro.

—E-es… mi primer beso…

—Y el mío~ pero ¿sabes? Hoy es San Valentín… tenemos todo el día para practicarlo~

—Si realmente te gusta una persona, no necesitas de sólo un día para demostrárselo…

—Eso es un ¿"acepto salir contigo"?

Antes de responder, simplemente acabo de acortar las distancias, haciendo que por fin ambos labios se tocasen. El primer roce fue como una descarga eléctrica para ambos. El segundo fue un poco más calmado. El tercero fue un poco más de un solo roce y empezaron a pedir con sus labios un poco más. El cuarto ya era muchísimo más hambriento. Y el quinto y el sexto eran más desesperados y con manos metiéndose bajo la ropa del otro.

Para su mala suerte, recordaron que necesitaban tomar aire, y tuvieron que detenerse unos minutos mientras intentaban recuperar todo el aliento perdido.

—Sí… es un sí…

Kuroo volvió a sonreír y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Le he ganado a Tsukki~ y por partida doble~ ahora tendrá que invitarme al McDonald's dos veces~

—Kuro…

— ¿Qué? –siguió riéndose mientras Kenma suspiraba, aunque la verdad, es que más feliz y no podía ser.

Al final habían decidido levantarse del suelo, cosa que Kuroo agradeció, y seguir en la cama, bueno era hora de aprovechar la compañía del otro para hacer lo que tanto, inconscientemente, llevaban esperando y deseando, pero para eso aún había muchos días más para probarlo, no sólo San Valentín. Oh y debía de avisarle a Shouyou que tal le había ido.

¿Y Tsukki? Tuvo que invitar a Kuroo las dos veces mientras Kenma se preguntaba porque se había enamorado de ese tipo. Pero, eh, no se arrepentía de nada y no lo haría.

.

* * *

.

El final es tan feo y cutre, tan digno de mis finales "felices cutres" que hasta me hizo dudar de subirlo... pero eh, ya estaba escrito y pasaba de hacer otro... además que el resto del día no estaré x´D

**Bueno, si han leído esta cosa fea, muchas gracias y feliz Samba Lentín~ See you~**


End file.
